


The Feeling's Mutual

by TabbySwain



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Apologies, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Gen, POV Dante (Devil May Cry), Post-Devil May Cry 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbySwain/pseuds/TabbySwain
Summary: Dante and Vergil walk and talk directly after severing the roots of the Qliphoth.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Feeling's Mutual

Dante and Vergil, a scholar and his guide, travel through the Nine Circles of Hell; or, that’s how the story’s supposed to go. He and I never got that memo, but it’s not like there are any circles of Hell to begin with. No, we’re only two recently reacquainted brothers stumbling our way through this muddied landscape some like to deem the underworld. Call it what you will, but that doesn’t change the fact that it’s a hellhole I’d rather not be in for longer than necessary.

Right now, there’s not much going on. The Qliphoth’s been taken care of and wasn’t much of a hassle to begin with; on the contrary, I think my dear older brother is lingering for a different reason entirely, and I can’t blame him for it. Even I can’t find myself wanting to leave just yet, as there’s not much up top to rush back to. Yeah, the kid’s up there and all, but he needs some time to cool off after that whole fiasco, and I could use a vacation.

Ah, but I do miss my office. There’s nothing like lounging on my desk, magazine in one hand and a delicious, cheesy slice of olive-less heaven in the other! Well, it’s nice as long as I get no rude interruptions from a certain set of women in my life; I hope Morrison’s taken care of that little inconvenience while I’m gone… Why’s it always got to be so melodramatic? What a man would do for some peace and quiet for once in his life…

Speaking of peace and quiet, a certain set of footsteps seems to be missing from behind me. I wonder what Vergil is up to? He can be a stubborn bastard when he wants to be…

I stop and turn around to see my brother standing still a few yards away. He’s standing straight and stiff with a look on his face like he’s had to relieve himself for the past hour but couldn’t find the time or the place to do the deed.

“Dante,” he says, his eyes closed and facing what would be the horizon.

“Yeah?” I reply, perplexed.

“I’m sorry. For everything.”

I remain silent, those words hanging over my head. From the corner of his eye, I see a single tear form; that little bead rolls its way down Vergil’s cheek and dangles from his chin, until it loses the battle against gravity. The tear falls and shatters against the mangled ground of our father’s home.

_I guess you’re human too._

That thought echoes in my skull for a long moment, and Vergil opens his eyes. He looks at me with that stone-cold stare of his, as if he hasn’t said the last thing I thought I’d hear come out of his mouth.

“Me too, Brother, me too,” is all I can manage to say to him. He scoffs at me and smirks, and I can’t help but grin back. It’s all in the past, after all.

We continue on our way, and I go back to daydreaming about a certain desk, a magazine, and a slice of pizza.

“So how long are we gonna stay down here, Vergil?”

“Hm?” is his non-committal reply. I don’t even think he’s listening.

“You and I both know that the Yamato could take us back home no problem.”

“What of it?”

“Are you worried about where to start? I know it’s been a while, but you’ve got a place at my shop, no questions asked.”

“Is there anything wrong with a little road trip between brothers?”

“That’s not the question, Vergil.”

“I don’t know,” he says, sounding frustrated, “I didn’t think that far.”

He’s got a fair point. I haven’t thought that hard about it either, and Nero and the girls can take care of the shop while I’m gone. My brother is the only one who needs company for the time being; although I know he’s learned a lot in the past few months, Vergil has much more to worry about in the future, but at least we’ve put our troubles with each other aside with a little help from a certain dramatic kid. Speaking of…

“Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet ’cause you couldn’t contain yourself back in the day?” I grin, amused with myself and the reaction I’m certain to receive.

“I didn’t say that, you buffoon!”

The look on his face is priceless; he’s so easy to rile up!

“Hey, don’t worry, Vergil! If that kid of yours bothered to save your sorry ass from me, I think you’ve got a chance to make it up to him.”

I feel a little bad at the sullen face he gives me, but I know he’s got thicker skin than the average devil. He seems to stew in his own self-pity for a while until he perks up again, a smirk on his face. “At least I got that far with a woman. Twenty years ahead of me and you don’t seem to have much to show for it, Dante.”

Vergil never ceases to amaze me. “Good one, Brother,” is all I can say, defeated at my own game.

I may complain, but it’s nice to have him back. We’ve had a rocky life, to say the least, but we’ve managed to make it this far. Not many people can say they get a second chance with a brother they put down themselves; I’m lucky to be one of the few.

We trudge on in silence once again, pondering our next challenge in this hellish adventure, and I’m certain we aren’t getting anywhere anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a comment, criticism, or whatever strikes your fancy.


End file.
